Love, War and Games
by BVBsolider
Summary: Dimitri didn't become Strigoi, Rose saved him; The Gang and Unfortunately Jesse, Ralf, Alberta and Stan goes camping and meet an old friend they forgot about.I Don't own the Characters they belong to Richelle Mead, I only own the two characters I made up (will update the summary when I can think of something better)
1. Family

"Rose, Rose" Lissa yelled running into the gym

"Is anything wrong Princess- I mean Lissa" Dimitri asked her when she was with us

"No, Dimitri; we're going camping" she squealed, this would be fun .maybe.

"Who's coming" I asked

"The Gang" Dimitri and I look at each other

"Liss who have you invited" I asked as Dimitri wrapped his arms around me; I had to tell my best friend about us, she was upset that I told her after the attack on St. Vladimir but she understood but she told Christian, Mia over heard and told Eddie and Adrian but of course he knew because he saw our auras and me and Dimitri arguing at the ski lounge.

"Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and me" she told us, I looked at Dimitri; he smiled and nodded

"Count us in" I smiled at her but frowned when I felt Nerves though the bound

"Liss is someone else coming" I asked

"Jesse and Ralf" she said, I groaned; I hate them, they spread rumors saying I slept with them and also let them drink my blood during sex then they use they magic against Lissa who snapped and used her powers for the worst I took all the darkness from Lissa, I tried to kill them if it wasn't for Dimitri I would have killed them

"Kirova said we can only go if we take them; she mumbled something about being sick of them" Lissa explained; who would have known that Kirova would be sick of them now

"It's fine Liss" Lissa smiled after I told her

"We leave in a hour so Rose go getting packing; we'll meet you at the vans Dimitri" Lissa told us, I kissed Dimitri quickly and saluted Lissa then I march to the door

"I love you comrade" I said

"I love you too Roza" he replied before Lissa dragged me out of the gym

"You two are so cute together" she sighed happily once we were back in my room, I nodded getting my bag

"Rose what this; your bed is made" Lissa said astonished

"Dimitri did it; he stayed over because I was "sick"" We wanted to spend more time together; so I faked that I was sick it worked perfectly

"-you need bikini's, tops, shorts, PJ's, dresses and a jacket in case" Ah Lissa's so motherly, she will be a great mother; I grabbed the clothes I wanted and some bras and undies, I also grabbed a pair of sneakers, flats, sandals and high heels, I put them in the bag and grabbed my toothbrush and shampoo and conditioner

"Let's go" I said putting the bag on my shoulder

"So where are we headed to?" I asked her as we walked outside, Lissa and Adrian learn how to heal Moroi so they can go out into the sun, all Moroi want them to heal them to go in the sun; but a little act Lissa, Adrian and I put on, let's just say they envy and pity Mia, Lissa, Christian and Adrian.

"Bowman Lake Campgrounds; it has strong wards, plus all the guardian's from other Moroi family" Lissa stated twirling around making her mint colored lace dress move, I smiled she hasn't been this happy before we run away and then got dragged back and went through everything

"Bowman Lake Campground, now that's brings back awesome memories" I grinned

"About Time" Christian whined, I rolled my eyes at him

"Only a minute this like my best time" I stated, I smiled noticing Dimitri had donuts, I walked over and grabbed them I looked to see no stupid Jesse and Ralf, I pecked his lips

"I love you" I stated grabbing a donut a breaking a piece off, I throw it in the air and caught it in my mouth

"Is that the only reason" he chuckled

"No I have many reasons this is just one of them" I smiled, but frowned when I saw Jesse and Ralf making their way to us, once they come over Jesse turned his attention to Lissa

"You look beautiful as ever Lissa" he purred, both me and Lissa was about to vomit

"Back off Zeklos" Christian growled wrapping his arm tightly around Lissa, I walked up to them, I pushed both Christian and Lissa out of the way.

"I would recommend to LEAVE my charge and best friend ALONG or you won't just have HER boyfriend after you" I growled, I turned and smiled at the happy couple

"I'm way better then Christian, there's no way the queen will allowed them together, His parents turned Strigoi" Jesse shouted, I looked at Christian, that hit a nerve; I grabbed Jesse's shirt and lifted him up

"Now Listen you piece of trash, Lissa doesn't want you and her and Christian are in love; Christian is part of my family you fuck with my family; I'LL WILL HURT YOU, even more then this" I shouted at him, I upper cut him with my other hand which send him flying into Ralf knocking him to the ground

"Strike" I laughed looking at my friends, my family; they laughed along with me

"Thank you Rose" Christian said smiling at me

"No problem Sparky"

"Come on Jesse and Ralf stop lying around and get on this bus" Alberta told them as she walked to our group with Stan behind her

"Oh hell no he's not going anywhere near you Dimitri" I hissed to the group as Alberta, Stan, Jesse and Ralf got into a Honda because Alberta doesn't trust me being anywhere near Jesse and Ralf so we going in a black Van

"I get my own room" Dimitri told me, yep Bowman Lake Campgrounds have Cabins; no sleeping in the wilderness.


	2. Bowman Lake And An Old Forgotten Friend

"Wait" I shouted before we left

"What" Mia asked, I smiled and put in a mix CD in to the music player

"Okay we can go now" I stated, Dimitri just smiled and drove out of the gates with Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum playing in the background

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight" I sang to Dimitri who just grinned at me

"Wow Rose you can sing" Adrian said, I smiled turning so I could see him

"Brooke was better" I stated

"Who's Brooke" Mia asked

"An old friend" I said not bothering to tell them they actually know her but they just don't remember it, Lissa and I tried to tell them about her but they just don't remember; I smiled when Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin, what can I say we love rock; Lissa and I started to shouted the lyrics

"Hey Mia, I need water" I yelled before I open my mouth, she just sighed and moved her hand up to pull out the water and she guild it to my mouth

"Thanks" I said to her before singing Unconditionally by Katy Perry with Lissa

"Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

There is no fear now

Let go and just be free

I will love you unconditionally" we sang but before the second verse started Dimitri stop the van, which turned off the radio

"Why did you stop" I asked him I grabbed my stake

"We're here Roza" he said before hopping out of the van; we all followed, I run up to Dimitri and Kissed him, he kissed back then stop; pulling back

"Alberta and the others well be coming soon" he breathed

"No they going to longest way possible" I stated, this morning I changed the GPS to go the scenic route

"Rose it's our tree" Lissa shouted, we all run over

"R+L+B= BFFL'S 4life Bitches" Adrian read out

"Who's B" Mia asked

"That would be me" an all too familiar stated, Christian, Mia, Adrian and Eddie jump six foot in the air, we look up to see a brunette girl backside hanging upside down, she swung on the tree branch and then let go flipping herself to face us, Lissa and I run to hug her when she landed

"Brooke" Lissa yelled

"Who's this Lissa" Christian asked, Lissa and I turned to the guys; I notice Adrian squinting obviously trying to read her aura, Brooke sighed _Better to get this over with_ Brooke said though the bond, she release her large white Angel wings

"WHAT THE FUCK" Adrian yelled, Brooke rolled her eyes

"Shut up and listen" I shouted, Brooke shot me a thankful glance

"I'm from a very Ancient Race; we are Dhampir and Angel with powers like Moroi; but we didn't have alchemist's to cover us up so humans started to kill us, thinking they could get our powers, My family was the last of us, but they got murdered, after I went to St. Vladimir's; when I turned six, I was able to bond Lissa and Rose to me; When Rose and Lissa run from the Academy I followed" Brooke stated

"You went to St Vladimir's why didn't I ever see you around?" Eddie asked

"Queen Tatiana when she found out about she got the school under compulsion that I never was there oh which reminds me" She told him, before she lifted her hand up, and dark purple mist like stuff came from her hand, her eyes were purple from using magic

"Lissa, Rose, I need you to hold each other's hands then Lissa place your hand in mine and think about all the stuff we did" She commended us, we did what she told us; Memories went passed very quickly, soon she shoot the magic into the sky and it exploded and Purple droplets fell down the earth; Brooke lays on the grass, her wings back in

"Now everyone will remember me" she yawned

"Hang you said the last of your race can you just have offspring's" Eddie questioned

"No I can't" She told him

"Why" Mia asked

"My sister Elle was the only one who could have Dhampir and Angel kids; she died, drink driving" Brooke stated her eyes flushed green before going back to Blue

"Hathaway" Stan barked, I looked to see Stan, Jesse and Ralf pissed off and Alberta trying not to laugh, Oh he must got the message I recoded to play when they arrive

_Stan is gay we all know, Jesse and Ralf are in love with each other, they love to watch Stan in the shower;_ was what the message said not my best but it work


	3. Truth Or Dare

Brooke eyes turned red, as soon as she saw Jesse

"Strigoi" Stan shouted but no of us moved, Lissa and I moved to her and Lissa send calming thoughts to Brooke, soon her eyes were back to blue.

"What the hell was that" Stan barked

"Someone inform him, I don't care" Brooke stated glaring at Jesse

"Why is she glaring at him" Christian asked me

"Gather around little ones it's story time; This dickhead called Jesse dated my sister Elle but he CHEATED on her with Camille Conta, she saw but let him play happy couples; she cut, did drugs, and drank and she happened to have alcohol and drugs in her system; and he still mourned for her at her funeral" She told them

"Rose and I made out" Jesse told her, trying to get himself of the hook

"I know and I also know that this morning you hit on Lissa; I know that wouldn't remember what happened with Elle" Brooke stated she opened her wing and got in the air she grabbed Jesse and flew to the lake, she lowed closer to the lake and drop Jesse in the water; she flew back over to us

"You probably want your rooms" she stated, she motioned us to follow her

"So where were you when the Academy came for us in Portland" Lissa asked

"I was in the sky waiting to get you guys but a Dhampir Male knock me to the ground with a rock because of the Guardian's" she said stopping at some cabin's

"Stan, Jesse and Ralf you are here" she told them pointing to a cabin

"Alberta you're with the Henderson's who are human" she said pointing a cabin; she turned to the rest of us

"Okay the main cabin has a top floor you are all there; there's a gym in the basement of the main building and feeders are in the hospital's basement" she stated, We left to unpack and then we came back down stairs to see Brooke side kick a Dhampir, which send the male Dhampir flying

"Don't slap my ass" she growled before smiling at us

"So is this camp yours" Mia asked her

"Hell no this is Andy's" she stated sitting at the lake/ beach

"Who's Andy" I asked her, very interested

"You'll meet him tomorrow; he's on a business trip" she said, blushing a little bit

"Let's Play truth or dare" Adrian slurred

"We're in" Jesse stated as he tried to sitting with Lissa; Brooke got up, grabbed him and made him sit with Ralf, then sat between Lissa and me

"Truth or Dare Little Angel" Adrian shouted looking at Brooke, he's very drunk

"Dare Bitch" Brooke smirked, she's just like me

"Give me a lap dance" Adrian said, Brooke frowned but got up and gave him a lap dance but also a black eye when he touched her ass, she sat back down and looked at the group and smirked

"Jesse truth or dare" she asked

"Dare" he answered trying to act brave to Lissa; does that boy never get the idea

"Lissa, Rose, Mia; I need help, dress him then put make up on; this is part of your dare" she's stated, after she use her powers to bring clothes and makeup over

"It's a bitch I don't like clothes and makeup" she stated as me and her grabbed a corset, mini skirt, fish leggings and high heels; we chuck them at him and he got changed; then Mia put bright pink eyes shadow and pink blush then to finish it I put Bright red lipstick on him

"Now you have to go seduce Stan and kiss him tongue and all" she said she pulled out a video recorder out of her bag

"Eddie, Mia can you go with so we know he'll do it because if it's him and Ralf they lie and recorded it for us" She stated giving the camera to Eddie, as soon as they left; she turned to me and Dimitri

"You two have been though a lot" she said

"Yea we have"

"oh Dimitri maybe me and you can spar" she said smirking

"Sure why not" Dimitri said. She lifted up her hair to show her Kills; she got the same number of kills as I have, she then pulled out a stake with Angel engraved on it

"Andy gave it to me and he trained me" she told us

"So what's with this Andy guy" Lissa asked; she speaks so highly about him

"You'll see when he comes back" She said

"Hey Liss, how long are we staying" Christian asked

"five days" she replied, soon the others came back and we finished the game

"Well what now" Eddie asked

"How about a game of soccer" Brooke asked, putting her hair up in a bun; showing her marks

"Okay" Adrian shouted; and we played a game; had lunch then spent the rest of the day talking and watching movies

"So what do you think of Brooke?" I asked Dimitri as went laid in bed

"She reminds me so much of you; she very protective with Lissa" Dimitri stated

"Yea she was supposed to be Lissa's guardian" I stated

"She still can, she can take my spot and I can guard Christian" Dimitri told me


	4. Andy Jacks

We were currently in the lake when Brooke grinned wide; she looked around before open her wings and flew to a guy with Black hair, pale but not too pale and has a decent amount of muscles; we all swim closer.

"Hey blue eyes" he greeted her

"Hello pain in my ass" she smirked before they hugged; they pulled apart

"We've got a crowd" he stated looking at all of us

"This is Princess Vasilisa, Lissa for short and this is soon- to- be Guardian Rose Hathaway" she told him

"Everyone this is Andy Jacks" she said, Andy grabbed her a pulled her away from us so we can't hear that's when it happened in the first time in ages I slipped into Brooke's head.

"_What academy do they go to?" Andy asked passing back and forth _

"_St. Vladimir's" she stated_

"_You can't go near them" Andy told her stopping looking up at her; _Wow his got bright blue eyes

"_What no these are my friends I'm not going to stay away from them because of what you did" Brooke growled, she walked away_ and then I was out, I looked to see Brooke sit on the ground; Lissa and I got out and walked over to her

"You both saw" she asked when we sat down next to her

"Yea we did sorry" Lissa apologized

"Its fine, I'm glad you guys know" she said with a smile

"What his problem with academy's" I asked her

"Keep it between us only"

"Promise"

"Guardian honor" she just smiled at that

"He run away from the court" she started

"Why"

"Queen Tatiana wanted him as she personal 'guardian'" she made quotes with her hands when she said Guardian

"What did she really want him for" I asked

"A sex Slave" She stated

"Oh my god, no wonder why he run" Lissa said with disgust


	5. Oh My God

We were getting breakfast when Brooke came in looking like death she sat down

"Have you had any sleep?"

"Only an hour" she yawned, her eyes where barely open

"Why only an hour?" Lissa asked

"Well I had a watch shift after that was over I went to bed, I got an hour then Andy woke me up at two am, I had to triple check the wards, then I had to flew back and forth picking up basketballs then three hours of training" she stated

"Is he trying to kill you" I asked her, what way too much training is

"When he's really pissed" she sighed, before we knew it she was asleep

"I'll take her" Adrian stated picking her up bridle style, I followed Adrian

"We been here for three days and we've barely see her" I told Adrian

"I know she likes him; she's a lot like you" Adrian stated, I was shocked only Lissa and I was told, she gonna kill us

"Spirit remember Little Dhampir" Adrian smirked, but then sighed

"He loves her too"

"I hear a but coming"

"But because of him hating the Moroi, then seeing Brooke being with the Moroi he felt betrayal"

"Wow you got that all from his aura"

"You can see it on his face" he stated as he opened her bedroom

"She's changed, he changed her" I mumbled

"What do you mean" Adrian questioned me

"She was like me in every way; but it's like he tore her apart" I stated, Adrian pulled her sleeves up we saw scars; some new, some old like Lissa used to do, I gasp

"She cuts"

"How fucking dare you" Brooke screamed sitting up

"Rose help" Adrian begged me

"Brooke, we want to know if you're okay" I told her, staring in her eyes; that's when she broke down, I hugged her rocking her back and forth

"I was a sex slave for a group of Strigoi, they dead now but the pain" she sobbed, my eyes went wide.


	6. Karaoke and going back

It was seven at night the next day; we and I mean everyone went to a karaoke bar; the girls expect for Alberta and Brooke we were trying to get her to sing

"Please" Lissa begged

"Come on Brooke my little rocker" I shouted grinning at her, she looked at Andy who glared at her, she looked back at everyone before getting up; we cheered and clapped, she grabbed the mic

"Hi, Brooke's the name and you'll be screaming it later" she stated into the mic, there was a lot of wolf whistles, she rolled her eyes

"I'm singing Beautifully Broken by Ashlee Simpson"

"_It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky_

_It seems like yesterday I didnt know how hard I could cry_

_It feels like tomorrow I may not get by_

_But I will try_

_I will try wipe the tears from my eyes_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm beautifully broken and I don't mind if you know it_

_I'm beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it_

_Every day is a new day I'm reminded of my past_

_Every time there's another storm I know that it won't last_

_Every moment I'm filled with hope_

_Cause I get another chance_

_But I will try I will try_

_Got nothing left to hide_

_[Chorus]_

_Without the highs and the lows_

_Where will we go?_

_Where will we go?_

_[Chorus]_

_I am beautifully broken, I am beautifully broken_

_I am beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it_" Soon the whole bar were shouting her name and clapping and whistling.

**The Next Day**

Today we were leaving; Dimitri and I came out of the forest, when we heard yelling we walked to the noise with stakes ready, when we were there Brooke faced away from Andy, she must of sense me, and she turned to us

"Hey guys"

"We'll talk about this later" Andy told her before walking off

"Got room for one more" she asked

**Brooke's POV**

I played rock , paper, scissors with Adrian as Dimitri put bags in the boot

"Sing a little number for us little Angel" I smiled and looked at Rose

"All the pain I thought I knew

All the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what was never said

Back and forth inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable; come and take me away" Rose and I sang we were going to continue

"How dare you fucking go back to them after what I told you"

"This is my friends, my family; Lissa is MY and Rose's charge"

"Are you seriously going do this" he asked

"I'm her guardian"

"Fine, don't come crawling back when they betray you" he said before storming off I got into the car and started to cry

"Will I be able to graduate with the others" I asked Alberta

"It matters how far your behind but from your Molnija marks, you will be able too" I smiled evening though my heart broke in a million pieces, I was going back to where I belong alongside Rose and Lissa and the rest of my new friends; my family but I'll miss Andy, I love him; I gave him my all, but he threw it away because of my friends because I want to become Guardian Levine


	7. Brooke's POV

**Brooke's POV**

I still remember how I got like this.

**I meet Rose and Lissa when we were five; Rose got Detention, Lissa was getting bullied by a gross Moroi boy name Tyler, I tackled him to the ground and was punching him; once I got out of detention Rose and Lissa was outside, we came became best friends after that, when we were six, I told them that I was half angel they didn't freak they loved it and we made the bond after I told them they will stay together forever.**

"Hey Brooke you ready to see Kirova" Adrian asked

"Totally" I said sarcastically, looking at the familiar hall

"**Why is she doing this to herself" Rose asked me**

"**She a sophomore, he's freshmen like us" Lissa stated we stood outside of our joint class**

"**She got drugs in her system I can't sense her" I told them that's when it hit, stubbing pain; my whole body felt like it was getting pulled out, I screamed then I saw my sister bleed in her car and her car front smash against a tree and she was gone.**

"Miss Levine, what a lovely surprise" Kirova said

"Whatever; I have the same kills as Rose and I have to be Lissa's Guardian" I told her

"you're in" she said andwith that we run off, to my old dorm.

"**Reset in peace Elle Levine; our love goes to her sister Brooke and her loving boyfriend Jessie" The priest said, I growled that; loving boyfriend my ass, I can't believe it they giving him fucking sympathy; I'm her FUCKING SISTER**

"**Come on Brooke, let's go" Lissa told me, I followed my two best friends**

"Dorm sweet Dorm" I laughed at myself, it was just how I left it

**I heard a scream outside of the wards, I know I shouldn't leave the wards but it sound like a little girl, I grabbed my stake and stepped out of the wards, before I know it I was knocked out when I came to I was in a dark and damp basement.**

"**Hello precious" someone purred I notice red eyes; Strigoi I tried to get my stake but I was tied to a chair he grabbed my chin, bite my neck.**

"Don't you dare tell them Spirit Boy" I told him, whispering in his ear

"Why not" he smirked

"I get the right to tell them"

**I've been here for months; I've been raped a million times something like that; that when I felt Lissa's darkness, it pour into Rose then it pour into to me just as the strigoi's came in they made a mistake by untying me I punched the first one and leaped for my Stake and I Killed them all.**

"Rose, Lissa come with me" I told them they followed me into my bathroom

"Your both pregnant" after I put some music on

"How can I be pregnant" Rose asked me

**We love each other so we did it we went all the way, I'm mainly over what happened **

"**Never leave me, never forget me" I told him the night before his business trip**

"**I Love you too much to ever forget or leave you" he told me kissing me; I believed him, but now he hates me because I'm going to become a Guardian**

"I love you so much Rose and our baby" Dimitri told her

"I love you Lissa and our baby" Christian told Lissa


	8. Magic

I looked around Brooke's new dorm, on the right side she has a double bed, which I also got; she's got photos all over her walls but one of my favourite photo was when we were seven and Lissa and herself and myself were asleep in a tree house, Alberta took the photo when she found us; there was one of her and Elle before the car crash then near that one was one of all of us all dress in black and we had our hair in ponytails it was after the funeral we were at a lake in the forest with logs around the lake, I grinned at the one right beside it we all in the water smiling to the camera

"Good times" Brooke stated walking into the room, smiling

"Yea there are but we'll make many more" I told her, both our stomachs grumbles

"Let's eat" We said at the same time, we bust out laughing and walked to the canteen, we spotted Lissa, Christian and surprisingly Dimitri wait….. what, we walk up to them but it hit morning sickness Lissa, Brooke and I run to the bathroom, and we all vomited

"Guessing because of your bond you get it as well" Christian asked Brooke, I didn't notice he followed unfortunately Dimitri didn't follow; because no one knows; I felt pain and I know Lissa felt it too it was coming from Brooke, we both know she wants what we have

"Yea, let's go back in we're hungry" Brooke told Christian, we walked out lucky for us we were the only ones here, we went to the table, where Adrian, Eddie, Mia and of course my Dimitri; I smiled when I notice Dimitri got me food, I look to notice Christian got Lissa's and by the looks of things Adrian got Brooke food, who mumbled a thanks to him; she still pissed that he saw the scars

"So what are we doing today" Adrian asked the group, Brooke stared at the spinach; which we hate even Dimitri hates it, there was a little pop and it turned into chocolate mousse it change all of them expect Adrian's it turned to more of spinach

"what about I never" Lissa giggled at Adrian's sour face, glaring at Brooke she look up and Smirked at Adrian, we nodded to Lissa before finishing our food in silent

"Jeez she a hell like you Rose" Mia stated as we walked towards the Dhampirs dorm

"It's really creepy" Eddie stated, which had Brooke smirking before she clicked her fingers and turn into me, I just started laughing at Christian's face

"Two Rose's now that's a nightmare" Christian shrived

"Shut it Sparky or I'll make you" me and Brooke told him at the same time

"That's creepy" Mia stated as Brooke went back to herself

"Should have seen what we did in Stan's Class" Brooke laughed

"What kind of stuff?" Adrian asked

"That's a story for another time" I stated, that's when I felt nauseous and it wasn't morning sickness

"Roza are you alright" Dimitri asked

"Strigoi" I gasped out


	9. Aura

_"That's a story for another time" I stated, that's when I felt nauseous and it wasn't morning sickness_

_"Roza are you alright" Dimitri asked_

_"Strigoi" I gasped out_

**Brooke's POV**

I felt determine from Rose and fear from Lissa, I could let them risk their lives and their unborn babies lives, I used my powers thinking about love, pain, family, heartbreak and friends; Lissa's powers come from the good things in life, mine are from the bad and good things in life; my magic loop around me and shot towards them and wrapped itself around them, and I put them in the Moroi dorms

"Brooke what the fuck are you doing" Rose shouted, I ignored her and grabbed my stake and started fighting, but one of the asshole elbowed my head and then they all pounced on me like wolves, they all started biting and drinking my blood

**Rose's POV **

I screamed along with Brooke and Lissa that's when I saw her magic disappeared, I looked to see flames around Brooke and all the Strigoi on fire outside of the flames around Brooke

"Rose, you and Lissa go to Brooke; Eddie, Christian you're with me" Dimitri directed, we all spilt up and run into the battle, leaving Adrian and Mia in the Moroi dorms

"Well, well, well; look whose here the last Dragomir and her sexy blood whore wanna-be guardian" it was the Strigoi who tried to kill Dimitri; all I saw was red, I run up and started hand on hand combat, he kicked me a bit; I land a perfect distance from him, I smirked before running towards him I threw a cartwheel in that and then I flipped over him, landing on my feet I shoved the stake in his back hitting the heart when he dropped Lissa run though the fire and pulled me to Brooke; she was dead, That's when it happened, gold mist that was coming from her stomach warped around her, we watched as her pale skin turned back to her tan skin, all the Strigoi bites disappeared the mist lifted her up, but there was she was alive once again, her wings out; the floated back down the gold mist was no longer there

"Thank god, you did get my message to save me" Brooke stated hugging us

"It wasn't us" Lissa told her after we broke apart, all the Strigoi are dead now and Adrian and Mia came out to us

"It came from your stomach" I told her, her smile dropped

"It only happened once to mum" she started

"It was when she was pregnant" Adrian said, we all just looked at me

"How the Fuck do you know that" Christian asked, it's true Lissa and I don't know much

"Because she's Pregnant too, you all convinced at the same time; it's in her aura" He stated


	10. Four Months Later

It's been four months since we found out that Brooke, Lissa and I are pregnant, everyone knows that we are pregnant and they all know about Dimitri and I; Eddie and Mia started dating they a super cute couple, they acting like they're going to get married; Speaking of Marriage Lissa and Christian are now engaged, Lissa is in major planning mode they going to get married after they're baby boy Sam Eric Ozera is born; speaking of Babies and names, Dimitri and I are having a baby girl we're naming her Audrey Vanessa Belikova, named after Audrey Hepburn who was my idol growing up I loved watching her old movies and Brooke is having a baby girl she's naming her Alexandra Sammi Levine.

"Everyone, with the lack of guardians, we are being a brand new guardian" Kirova said after everyone settled, I look at my friends; we'll protect each other

"Please Welcome Andy Jacks" Kirova said clapping as Andy walked up on stage, I look to see Brooke shocked, she run out, we'll all followed, she stop in the canteen; Adrian, wrapped his arms around her waist, Brooke and Adrian have got really close they are basically like siblings, he goes to every appointment with her.

"Did you know?" Brooke asked Dimitri

"No, I'm just as surprised as you" he told Brooke wrapping his arms around me

"It's getting late Sleepover at Adrian's" Lissa asked, we all said yes and walked to Adrian's and fell asleep.

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

I groaned and felt the alarm and chucked it I heard it smash

"Thanks Little Dhampir" Adrian laughed, I heard laughter, I open my eyes and saw Brooke and Lissa sitting on the bed, and the others around the room expect for Dimitri, he must be on duty.

Lissa and Brooke kicked everyone out of Adrian's room , I couldn't help but laugh when Brooke told Adrian that if he didn't get out she'll rip his balls off; Oh yeah she is defiantly like me

"Okay get dress, Brooke you do her hair and I'll do her makeup" Lissa commended, Today Dimitri's family were coming to visit and meet me, I quickly got dressed in Wildfox Dance all night jumper and a pair of maternity royal blue skinny jeans, I quickly sat on the chair I look at Lissa as she put on very light grey eye shadow, winged eyeliner and some of my favourite lip gloss; Lissa a pair of H&amp;M mama skinny jeans and an wildfox women's baggy beach jumper that says "I'm in love with an angel" I couldn't help but laughed Christian… an angel yeah right; I looked to see Brooke now working on my hair, I smiled as she did my hair, she brushed it then sprayed surf spray in my hair then she scrunch my hair and then it was done; Brooke was wearing a sweater saying I didn't like you anyway and some black maternity jeans both of Brooke's and Lissa's hair was like mine

"Now we look fucking hot" I shouted grinning, we left Adrian's room and meet the others at the canteen, I almost drooled at the site of our plates, bacon, pancakes, chocolate donuts and French toast; we sat down and shoving food in our mouths (we are chewing the food) after we finished we drank milk well me and Brooke did, Lissa and Christian went to the feeders.

"So are you ready to meet the parents" Eddie asked me

"As I'll ever be" I told them.


	11. Meeting the Belikov's

**Warning swearing even though there is always swearing in my stories ;)**

**Tell Me what you think of the chapters by Reviewing **

We walked to the Vans, one for the gang and the other for the family, I notice Brooke scowl as we notice Andy was one of the guardian's in our Van; Lissa and I started laughed as Brooke shouted swear words in her head, she turned to us and broke out laughing as well; Alberta, Andy and Stan looked at us weirdly but it's just made us laugh harder but we all sober up realizing that when we got back we had to tell Kirova that we're pregnant; No one expect the gang knows we have been able to hide our pregnancy with baggy yet cute shirts

"Mi' lady" Adrian said to Brooke, in a horrible old classy British accent and holding out his hand to her, she just laughed and place her hand in his and Adrian help her in, I look at Andy to see him glaring at Adrian, who sat at the window sit with Brooke, I jumped in and sat next to her then Lissa sat next to me and Christian sat with Lissa, unfortunately Dimitri sat in the front as Andy drove; We started to get bored but Andy wouldn't turn on the radio stating it's broken, Brooke lifted her hand up and turned her hand like you would to change the dial, soon Music blasted though the silence

"Broken my ass" I growled, I looked to see Brooke's head on Adrian's shoulder, I smiled as Oath by Cher Lloyd played

"**Brooke :** _Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_

**Lissa:** _You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_

**Rose:** _All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

**All:** _We got something you can't undo, do_

**Rose:** _Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

**All:** _Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you" _we pointed to each other smiling

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

**Brooke:** _I know I drive you crazy_, hmm, sometimes" at Crazy she pointed to Adrian, we giggled

_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_

_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_

**Lissa:** _We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song _

_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_

_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_

_You got a best friend sing, sing along_

**Rose:**_ Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

**All:** _Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

**Rose:** _Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah..._

**Brooke:** Wherever you go, just always remember

**Lissa:** _That you got a home for now and forever_

**All: **_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

**Brooke:**_ Oh ohh_

**Rose and Lissa**_: You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_

**Brooke: **_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_

**All: **_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

**Brooke:** _Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_" We sang , everyone expect Andy clapped and cheered, he looked surprise, Brooke noticed too

"What Dhampirs and Moroi can't sing because they only for one thing" Brooke questioned, she was pissed; he didn't answer her but said the we were at the airport, we all got out and walked in

"Where are-" I got caught off when three girls run to Dimitri and hugged him, his mother and grandmother walked over, with a little baby girl in his mother's arm and a six year old boy run up to Dimitri, after giving the other women hugs he turned to us

"Everyone this is Rose, Lissa, Brooke, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Mia"

"This is Olena,Yeva, Karolina, Sonya, Viktoria, Paul and Zoya" Dimitri says with a smile

"shlyukha (Slut)" Yeva mumbled

"babushka" Dimitri scowled

"Vot chto ona Dimka vasha popytka byt' prosto igrushka dlya neye , pover'te mne , ya znayu, yeye tip , chto ona shlyukha.( That's what she is Dimka; you're going to be just a toy to her, trust me I know her type she's a whore.)

"Dostatochno ! Vy khotite, chtoby ya ispol'zovat' moi polnomochiya tak Roza slyshit vse eto(Enough! Do you want me to use my powers so Roza hears all of this)" Brooke shouted, I knew was Roza which mean Rose; whatever Brooke said Yeva scoffed, so Brooke placed her hand on my month I felt her magic press on my lips.

"Vy ponimayete, o chem ya govoryu (Do you understand what I'm saying)" Brooke asked me and I did, so did Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Mia

"da" We said

"G-zha Belikova Roza yavlyayetsya luchshim chelovekom (Mrs Belikova Roza is the best person)" Adrian states

"Ona bol'shoy drug vse o yeye lichnoy zhizni , yavlyayetsya lozh'yu (She's a great friend everything about her love life is a lie)" Eddie says

"Ozhidat' , chto ona lyubit Dimitriya (Expect that she loves Dimitri)" Mia continues

"Roza byla so mnoy, khotya vse , ya vsegda mogu rasschityvat' na neye (Roza has been with me though everything, I can always count on her)" Lissa tells her, Christian nodded in agreement

"Yeva ya lyublyu Dmitriya s moim serdtsem i dushoy (Yeva I love Dimitri with my heart and soul) I told her

"YA dumayu, ya tebya nepravil'no ponyal , izvinite (I guess I misunderstood you, I am sorry)" Yea states, Brooke smiled and released the spell; we all stated talking and went in the vans, We were half way but when Brooke Screamed Stop

"What?" Eddie asked

"Look, she's an Alchemist and she's hurt" Brooke yelled, Dimitri got out and talked to the girl, it look like she fainted from pain Dimitri caught her and brought her in.

"All I got was her name" Dimitri states placing her on our laps

"So what her name Belikov" Christian asks

"Sydney Sage"


	12. AN

**OKAY all authors have different ways to write and I know a lot of people want it longer I'll try to make it longer but don't expect super long chapters okay anyway I've started a Vampire Academy Crossover with Rise Of the Guardian's Please check it out it's call Dreamworks Academy I'm working on this with my best friend, it also has Rapunzel, Flynn, Hiccup and Merida **


	13. The Truth Slips Out

Sydney came to, once Lissa healed her

"Thank you" she said with a smile

"I thought Alchemist hated our kind" Christian asked

"I remember you" Adrian stated; when the hell did they meet

"Yes in Russia" she replied, oh that's right Adrian went on a holiday in Russia

"So how did you get hurt" Lissa asked

"I'm an Alchemist rouge, I befriend Adrian and was romantic involved with him and they wanted to re-educate me" Sydney told us, Re-education that sound horrible; we were all silent the rest of the way back to St Vladimir's; once we parked, Dimitri showed his family to where they'll be staying

"Don't tell anyone" Brooke told Andy, I moved to her

"You've being letting Adrian cheat on Sydney with you" He hissed, that made her snap

"All he's doing is being a father figure to my daughter" She shouted, when she realized what she said she put her hand on her mouth

"Y-you're Pregnant" he gasped, I looked at Brooke _you should tell him_ I told her though the bond

"Yes, I'm four months pregnant" she stated

"Why did you tell me?"

"You broke up with me because I wanted to be a guardian"

"I'm so sorry, just everything with you know who"

"I do, I understand but you push me to my limits and then you rock up as a guardian again"

"I became a guardian again, I hope to try and make things right but seeing you and Adrian so close, I know I had no chance"

"Adrian is one of my best guy friends, he's with someone he love; he been with me for my appointments; He's like a brother to me"

"Come let's give them some space" I told them, we all went our different directions; I smiled seeing Adrian and Sydney holding hand as they walked to his apartment, I walked to Dimitri's dorm after getting a text tell me he's in his room; no one saw me as I slipped into his dorm, there he laid on his bed shirtless and of course reading a western novel

"Hey Comrade" I greeted him sitting beside him, he put down the book and chuck himself on me but he hold most of his body weight

"Hello Roza" he whispered, I shivered; he had a smirk on his face

"Don't you-" I didn't finish, Dimitri started tickling me after making the threat no sex for a month; he stopped, and laid beside me it's was night time for us it's like two am

"I love you Roza" he told me pulling me closer to him

"And I love you Comrade" I told him before falling asleep

**I know it's not long; it's just how I write; Review and tell me something you guys would like to see**


	14. Sister!

"I hate Mornings" I yawned, walking to my class with Brooke

"You telling me; has Audrey been kicking" Brooke asked me, placing a hand on my four months pregnant belly

"Fuck yeah she has"

"Doesn't help that Liss is in major planning mod"

"Brooke, Rose" speak of the devil and she shall appear or is it angel in this situation

"We are going to go shopping Kirova let us off class" she squealed

"You mean you got Adrian to use compulsion on her" Brooke stated as we walked to the cars

"Yeah that too" Lissa laughed before running to Christian

"Well she seems bubbly" I stated walking over next to Dimitri giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Okay everyone into the Van" Alberta told us, we all hopped in I notice Sydney was here

"Hey Sydney" I greeted her sit next to her

"Hi Rose"

"So how are you staying out of their radar?" I asked her isn't it dangerous for her to be here

"Adrian made a charm with this silver bracelet to make me appear different to everyone else but our group" Sydney explained moving her bracelet on her wrist

"So what's your fake name" I asked her

"Faith Hathaway"

"Hathaway?!"

"Yeah I'm playing as your adopted sister"

"Wait how does that work how did you get my mother to agree" I asked completely confused

"Because your father explained"

"YOU MEET HIM"

"Yea his name is Abe Mazur"

"So you meet my low life father"

"He's not a low life trust me and he's coming to the academy tomorrow; your mother wanted it to be a surprise"

"Jeez if they get back together they could have more kids"

"Actually I'm your real adopted sister but just called Faith; your father said it would be easier then faking the needed document"


	15. Two Best Friends And A Sister

"So to stay off the Alchemist's radar, Abe- my father got my mother to sign forms to make you my sister" I asked trying to wrap my head around things

"Yeah basically" she said as we got out of the van

"Welcome to the family then Sydney or should I say Faith" I smiled hugging Sydney, in the hours I've known her I already consider her part of the of this strange family

"Welcome to the sister hood" Lissa stated hugging Sydney

"Of the traveling pants" Brooke joked hugging her too

"I never had friends in school" Sydney told us shyly as we shopped

"Well you got two new best friends and a sister now" Brooke stated

"Sydney Hathaway, I like the sound of that" Lissa whispered

"Alchemist ahead" Alberta whispered to us as we walked

"Hey Faith, let's go in here" Lissa shouted as we passed the Alchemist

"Yeah, come on sis" I said dragging her in to Victoria secret, we finished shopping and went to the food court; we all sat down drinking smoothies

"You know you could fully pass as a dhampir, when your tattoo disappears" Eddie states, we all looked at her; it's true she had the same body size as me when I wasn't pregnant

"Do you think I could be trained as a Dhampir" she asked

"Maybe, you do have a lot of actual dhampir features" Dimitri states

"You could be a Dhampir" Christian says

"Do you have any family members who are Dhampir" Brooke asked

"I have no idea" she tells us

"Come on let's go back to school" Alberta told us, we all got up and walked to the van

"Shit that's my dad" Sydney whispered to us

"No she nowhere, she must have gone to Rome" he said in his phone, we all quickly jumped in the Van and closed the sliding door and Alberta drove out of the parking lot, we sat in silence until we were parked in St Vladimir's garage.

"Whose up for a game of spin the bottle Truth or dare" Adrian asked, we all nodded and said yes; we walked to Adrian's guest house and sat in a fancy circle (Not really), Adrian placed a bottle of water in the middle and spun it, it landed on Brooke

"I dare you, Rose, Lissa and Sydney to dress in corsets and Jeans and sing for us" Adrian dared us after Brooke said dare; Thank god for big size corsets that you can change their size; Lissa wore a white Sequins Embellished Removable Halter Strap Corset, I wore a black and red Bow-Accent Lace Frilled Corset, Brooke wore a blue and Black lace corset, Sydney a black Steel-Boned Over bust Corset in Brocade and we all wore Ripped Damaged Destroyed Black Denim Skinny Jeans, we all made your hair look like we just had sex and we also all wore smoky eye makeup and Dark red lips, with gloss on top, we walked out of Adrian's room where our shopping bags were, they had four Microphones set up, Brooke walked to the laptop and go the music ready, it was a Karaoke video on YouTube so it only plays the music but not the singing

"Okay so our song is going to be to die For by Automatic Loveletter" Brooke announced, she nodded to Mia who started the video

_**Brooke:**_** Get up it's a minute to midnight **

**And we've got, the whole world coming after us**

_**Rose:**_** So we're running and running, Oh,**

_**Lissa: **_** And your eyes are the colour of wanting**

_**Sydney:**_** And my heart is a runaway paper**

_**Brooke:**_** And our hands seducing them to coincide **

**And there's something about you**

**And there's something that you see**

**We both lay, here broken**

**Cause we both know that this can't be**

_**All:**_** And it cuts like a gun**

**The poison in battle**

**Sinking straight to the blood**

**(So put your hands up**

**This is love, love, get 'em up)**

**And it awakens your dreams**

**And kills all the demons**

**That you thought wouldn't leave**

**(So put your hands up**

**This is love, love, get 'em up)**

**Cause this is love to die from**

**And to die for**

_**Rose:**_** Could this be, oh dare I say it**

**Oh this could be,**

_**Lissa:**_** This could be love I've been waiting for**

**This could be love I've been asking for**

_**Rose:**_** From the stars to the gravel**

**That we used to light up shadows**

_**Rose**__** &amp; **__**Brooke:**_** From the slits to a stinger**

**Pricking once in my fingertips**

**Passion for glory**

**Impossible in this story**

_**Lissa:**_** And there's something about you**

**And there's something that you see**

**We both lay, here broken**

**Cause we both know that this can't be**

_**Sydney:**_ **And it cuts like a gun**

**The poison in battle **

**Sinking straight to the blood**

**(So put your hands up**

**This is love, love, get 'em up)**

**And it awakens your dreams**

**And kills all the demons**

**That you thought wouldn't leave**

_**All:**_** (So put your hands up**

**This is love, love, get 'em up)**

**Cause this is love to die from**

**And to die for**

_**Sydney &amp; **__**Brooke**__**:**_**So if the world comes tumbling in**

**I will be there with you**

**And if the devil comes to town**

**I'll be there to protect you**

_**Sydney:**_** And it cuts like a gun**

**The poison in battle**

**Sinking straight to the blood**

_**Lissa:**_** (So put your hands up**

**This is love, love, get 'em up)**

_**Rose**__** and **__**Lissa**__**:**_** And it awakens your dreams**

**And kills all the demons**

**That you thought wouldn't leave**

**(So put your hands up**

**This is love, love, get 'em up)**

**Cause this is love to die from**

_**All:**_** And to die for**

_**Brooke:**_** Well I die for... you **

"Wow you girl's rock" Christian stated clapping and the others clapped as well

"Hey Brooke where's Andy?" I asked her after noticing he wasn't here

"Kirova called him to her office" Brooke said shrugged her shoulders, Adrian phone went off

"Hey Aunty- you're at St Vladimir - you want to meet Faith Hathaway- alright" that was all we heard

"FUCK" Brooke shouted, I almost forgot that Andy was asked to be the queens sex salve and now she wants meet Sydney well Faith

"Well Let's go" I stated we all walked to Kirova's office, we just walked in and saw Andy cringing as Tatiana stepped closer to him

"BABE!" Brooke shouted running to Andy and kissing him, I look at Queen Bitch; she was glaring at Brooke before she smiled a devious smile.

Like, Follow, Review: So do you think that Sydney could be a Dhampir and what is Queen Tatiana planning. NEXT PART WILL HAVE ABE AND JANINE.


	16. Sydney's Mum

_I know it's short and I havent updated in ages i got a writters block on this story so please please give me some ideas_

We sat in the chairs as Tatiana bitch at is because we are pregnant, when the door burst open to revile my mother Janine and some guy mid fourty's, tall, even by Moroi standards, well-built, cunning eyes, wearing gold jewelry a gold hoop earing in one ear, tan complexion as a Moroi ever had and he is wearing a business suit and a gold scarve; he looks like he stepped out of a 70's show; Lissa and Brooke started laughing, I smirked

"Abe, Janine I thought I broke you too up" Queen bitch said, WHAT!?

"You broke up my family" I screamed at her, she just smirked, im going to kill her; Brooke and Lissa grabbed my hands

"You broke up our family" Sydney stated, she was angry this was no acting

"Queen Tatiana, we must talk" Kirova stated, we quickly walk out to go to my room

"So your my father" I stated after we walked into my room

"Abe Mazur" my father told me, i started crying before hugging my mother and father

"Stupied hormones" I mumbled, there was a knock at the door Brooke open the door

"Mum" Sydney shouted hugging her mother

"Hello guardian Sage" my mother greeted


End file.
